


Had a Bad Day

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’s had a bad day and Leo is there to help make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Bad Day

Leo had been back from his two year long training mission for about a month now and things were slowly starting to work their way back to being normal. Raph wasn’t going out at night anymore to play vigilante, Mikey was back to spending his day playing video games, Leo spent a lot of his time in the dojo practicing, and Don was back to fixing the toaster now that Leo was back to break it again.

One of the few things that remained the same from when Leo was gone was that Don kept his IT job. The money that the job provided helped to buy things for the lair that way they didn’t have to get everything from the junkyard. It was also nice to be able to pay back April for all of the nice things she did for them.

With Leo back Don didn’t have to stress as much because he was able to relinquish leadership duties, something Don was very grateful for. Unfortunately, just because Leo was back didn’t mean that the IT job was any easier to deal with. The grouchy customers and an irritable boss didn’t change just because his big brother and mate had come home to him.

_“Just five more minutes,”_ thought Donnie. _”Five more minutes and then I can log out. I just need to hold on for five more minutes and this nightmare of a day will be over.”_

Donnie nearly sobbed when he saw the screen light up showing that he had a customer waiting. All Don could do as he put his headset back on a prepared to answer the call was hat the problem would be simple and easy to fix.

Half an hour later Donnie was finally able to log off and shut his computer for the night. With a sigh Don sat back in his chair, removed his headset, and started rubbing the back of his neck.

“Long day?”

Don nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of Leo’s voice. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that Leo?” Don asked irritably.

Leo smiled at the look on Don’s face. “I lost count around a million and I wasn’t sneaking. I knocked on the door and you didn’t answer so I came in to check and make sure you hadn’t fallen asleep at your desk again.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Don apologized.

“Bad day?” Leo asked as he leaned against Don’s desk.

“The worse,” Don agreed. “Customers that seem to think it’s my fault their computer isn’t working and a boss that thinks it’s my fault if the customers aren’t happy.”

“Poor Donnie,” Leo chuckled. “Lets get you to bed and you can forget all about today. Okay?” Leo said as he pulled Don out of his chair as started moving towards their bedroom.

“Lay down on the bed Don and I’ll make you feel all better,” Leo told Don.

“Leo I’m really tired and just not in the mood tonight. Do you mind if we just went to sleep tonight?”  
Leo laughed quietly at that. “Don, I know you’re tired. I wasn’t suggesting that we have sex. I was just going to give you a massage to try and help relax you. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Don murmured while blushing as he moved to lie down as Leo had asked.

Leo got up on the bed and straddled Don’s plastron. He brought his hands up to Don’s shoulders as he leaned down to whisper in Don’s ear, “Just relax and let me take care of you tonight.”

With that Leo started to rub Don’s shoulders and neck feeling the most tension there. As he felt Don begin to relax he moved down his arms leaving loose muscles behind. As he continued on Leo, noticed that Don’s breathing had slowed down indicating that he had fallen asleep.

Leo smiled down at Don and moved to lie beside him. He pulled Don into his arms gently so as not to wake him. Don snuggled farther into Leo’s arms and Leo smiled at that, glad he had been able to make Don’s bad day at least a little bit better. Leo softly kissed Donnie on the forehead and whispered, “Love you so much Don.”

Just as he was drifting off he heard Don sigh, “Love you too Leo.”


End file.
